


Halloween 2009

by sra_danvers



Series: Halloween [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Actualización anual, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este año Harry casi no cruza el velo, sin saber que será el viaje más importante de su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween 2009

Los ingredientes se mezclaban en el caldero, girando lentamente.

Un año más.

Pero este año no era Harry el que hacía la poción.

Por primera vez después de la muerte de su hijo, Lucius Malfoy estaba realmente preocupado por la estabilidad mental de su yerno.

Tras la visita al velo del año anterior, no se había recuperado de la depresión en que solía sumirse cada vez que volvía a perder a Draco, de la que solía salir tras un mes en que perdía el interés por todo.

Antes de darle la oportunidad de superarlo por sí mismo, Voldemort había querido ayudar a su pupilo y le había otorgado un importante cargo en el Ministerio, en una nueva área de investigación que sabía ilusionaría al joven.

Y lo hizo. Tanto que trabajaba día y noche en un proyecto que no había vacilado en crear, abriendo una línea de investigación que le ayudase a ampliar el tiempo de sus viajes anuales.

La raíz del problema se produjo en la Mansión. Harry quiso utilizar el despacho de Draco para trabajar también en casa, y para ello tuvo que reformar un lugar que guardaba intacto, cual mausoleo.

Previsiblemente, los recuerdos de tantos momentos junto a Draco le abrumaron, llevándole de nuevo al ostracismo, que únicamente el trabajo (donde esperaba conseguir más tiempo con su amor), le hacía salir de la habitación en la que había reencontrado a su esposo.

El golpe de gracia fue algo tan insignificante como una caja. Una pequeña caja llena de recuerdos, donde Draco había guardado hasta el más nimio detalle de su relación. Ahí estaban sus corbatas de Hogwarts, verde sobre rojo, aún anudadas entre sí. También había tanto cartas como pequeñas notas, algunas de ellas con la letra de Harry. Fotos mágicas familiares, tanto de los Malfoy como suyas, incluyendo algunas que no conocía.

El lógico impacto inicial fue seguido por una inspección conjunta del contenido de la caja, toda la familia rodeando los recuerdos de Draco. Un día incluso los compartieron con Voldemort y tía Bella.

Narcisa pronto se cansó de aquello, muy ocupada con su nuevo puesto en el Ministerio, uno que el Lord, con su acierto habitual, le había asignado; Organizadora de eventos oficiales.

Le dejó a Lucius la responsabilidad de animar a Harry, misión que le había encargado también el propio Voldemort. Aparte de su principal interés y obsesión, el joven estaba realizando un brillante trabajo controlando los múltiples experimentos que se llevaban a cabo en su departamento, y el Lord quería que lo siguiera haciendo.

Durante una de las tardes que pasaron velando los recuerdos de la caja de Draco, al intentar animarle, Lucius destapó sin embargo la caja de Pandora.

— De una cosa puedes estar seguro, hijo: por la cantidad de recuerdos que Draco guardaba de ti, estaría tan hundido por tu muerte como tú lo estás con la suya.

Harry sonrió entonces, admitiendo que sí, a Draco le dolería tanto perderle como le había dolido a él. Pero de pronto su rostro se mudó de dolor. Seguidamente pronunció lo que serían las últimas palabras que se oirían de él en semanas.

— Draco permanecería fiel a mí. No emprendería un loco viaje cada año para follarse a un clon mío.

Nada que Lucius dijo después le sacó de la depresión en que había caído.

Dejó de ir al Ministerio, dejó de buscar un modo en el que alargar sus encuentros anuales, dejó de bajar para compartir sus comidas con la familia.

Lo peor de todo, el síntoma de que había tocado fondo, fue que desistió de realizar ni un viaje más en busca de su amor perdido. Había perdido el norte en su vida, el motivo que le hacía levantarse cada mañana, su motor.

Pero Lucius se lo devolvería.

Se arrancó uno de sus rubios cabellos y lo dejó caer sobre la poción. Luego sacó uno más corto y oscuro, que llevaba guardado en una pequeña cajita. Era de Harry. La poción necesitaba su código genético, para que esta vez viajase de algún modo con él.

Porque este año, si todo salía como Lucius había previsto, Harry no volvería solo. Él le daría una nueva razón para vivir, y de paso cumpliría uno de los sueños de su esposa, y para qué negarlo, de él mismo.

Seguidamente echó el contenido de una redoma en la mezcla, como los especialistas del Ministerio le habían indicado.

La poción de fertilidad masculina oscureció inmediatamente el líquido plateado.  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Poco antes de medianoche entró en el antiguo despacho de su hijo, donde sabía estaría su yerno con la mirada tan perdida como su mente, entre fotos y recuerdos.

— Hijo —le llamó, sabiendo que el título llamaría su atención—, sé que crees que si te quedas aquí estarás más cerca de Draco. Sé que ahora ves tus escapadas como una traición, como si cometieras adulterio. Déjame que te cuente cómo lo veo yo. —Se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio, observando complacido cómo Harry seguía sus movimientos con los ojos.

— Veo un hombre que ha amado más intensamente de lo que hacemos el resto durante toda nuestra vida. Veo a un hombre que durante años ha sufrido la pérdida de su esposo, pero no lo ha hecho aferrándose a recuerdos vacíos, si no luchando contra lo imposible, robándole tiempo a la muerte una vez al año. Ése es el hombre que me enorgullezco de llamar mi hijo.

Y sin esperar respuesta, rodeó la mesa y dejó en las fláccidas manos la poción que acababa de realizar, con el extra que Harry desconocía. Si funcionaba, ya pagaría el precio cuando llegara la hora.

Se retiró prudentemente y justo en el quicio de la puerta, se giró y añadió—: Si de verdad no quieres traicionar su memoria, entrégate tú. Draco siempre se jactaba de que estabas “hecho” especialmente para él —comentó como buen Slytherin, sabiendo que era su hijo quien recibía siempre a su marido en su interior.

Y guiñándole un ojo, salió del despacho para dirigirse al comedor, donde se escondió tras un hechizo a la espera de que sus palabras hubiesen surgido efecto.

Como esperaba, le vio cruzar la sala con una vivacidad que no había mostrado en semanas, camino de la chimenea, donde desapareció tras pronunciar el nombre del Departamento de Misterios.

Sonrió satisfecho. Había recuperado al hombre que quería como un hijo.

Y si tenía suerte y todo se desarrollaba del modo que había planeado, pronto habría un nuevo miembro en la familia. Un nuevo heredero Malfoy.

Su nieto.  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
El aterrizaje al otro lado del velo fue brutal.

Antes de abrir siquiera los ojos, sintió un fuerte golpe en el rostro, tanto como para saborear el sabor de la sangre que brotó de su labio partido.

La mirada de odio que le lanzó a su atacante pareció sorprenderle. ¿Qué le sorprendía, después de semejante trato? Ni en su realidad Severus Snape había utilizado la violencia para amonestarle.

Pero aunque por su apariencia no era más que un adolescente en su último curso de Hogwarts, por dentro se sentía él mismo, mucho más que nunca. Aunque no pudiera ver esa noche a Draco, al menos podría vengarse de su asesino.

Para su sorpresa, el siguiente movimiento del traidor le desconcertó totalmente. Le tendió cordialmente un pañuelo, como si él mismo no hubiera provocado el sangrado.

— No te equivoques hijo, lo hago por tu bien.

¡Hijo? ¡El bastardo osaba ponerse paternal con él!

— ¡No me llames así! —le contestó con todo el antiguo odio que sentía, avivado ahora por el golpe recibido.

Esta vez sí la vio venir. Y aún así no supo reaccionar ante el puño que alcanzó su cara, con tanta fuerza que tuvo que apoyarse en el primer mueble que encontró, golpeándose la sien al hacerlo.

¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarle así? ¿Acaso tenía total impunidad en esa realidad?

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor intentando descubrir dónde se encontraba, y por qué el traidor tenía tanta autoridad sobre él. Parecía estar en sus aposentos personales, y por la piedra de la pared podrían encontrarse en Hogwarts.

Ciertamente el hombre podría ser profesor también en esta realidad. Había multitud de libros por toda la estancia, y sus ropas seguían siendo tan severas en corte y color como él mismo.

Inspeccionó disimuladamente su propia vestimenta, recolocándose la capa de gala tras haber perdido el equilibrio. Parecía haber una fiesta, entonces…

— Sabes que debes comportarte mejor —continuó entonces el hombre, como si no le hubiera golpeado violentamente hacía unos segundos—. No eres uno más, Ean, y como tal debes comportarte.

_¿O qué?_ Se preguntaba Harry. _¿Me darás otra paliza?_

— Y ahora regresa a tu sala común. Se acabó la fiesta para ti, hijo, tú mismo te lo has buscado. Espero que la próxima vez aprendas a aceptar mis decisiones.

¿Tus decisiones? Asintió con fingida obediencia mientras aprovechaba el movimiento para avistar sus ropas bajo la capa de gala. Parecía llevar un lazo verde al cuello. Ahora todo tenía más sentido. Slytherin.

Harry no argumentó ante el que irónicamente era su jefe de casa. Asintió mordiéndose la lengua sólo porque las ganas de volver a ver a Draco habían surgido en su interior como si hubiera abierto una puerta cerrada por él mismo.  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Cuando logró escapar de Snape, aún con la furia en su mirada, le esperaba otra sorpresa.

Neville.

Y a juzgar por su vestimenta elegante verde oscuro, y su posición relajada a las puertas de la sala común de Slytherin, volvían a estar en la misma casa.

Que dijera la contraseña correcta ante él, confirmó sus sospechas. De nuevo estaban juntos. Y por el modo en que lo llevó a uno de los elegantes sillones, de nuevo eran íntimos amigos.

— ¿Ha sido duro? —preguntó preocupado, indicándole que en esta dimensión el hombre era un bastardo hasta con los de su propia casa.

Harry se encogió de hombros, incapaz de hablar. El chico castaño vio la humedad de sus ojos y pensó que había sido un castigo especialmente malo, cuando Harry estaba así de emocionado por reencontrarse con él.

— Anda, vamos. —Se levantó y tiró de Harry, dispuesto a animar a su amigo.

— No puedo ir a la fiesta —contestó Harry. O Ean en esa realidad—. Me ha castigado.

— Lo sabía, era de esperar después de la que has montado. Por eso te he preparado una sorpresita —dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

Harry tembló ante lo que podía significar ese cambio de actitud. ¿Acaso él y Neville? No, no podía ser. Había sido como un hermano, sin contar que para él sólo existía Draco.

— No sé si… —empezó a disculparse, aunque no sabía bien a dónde dirigirse. 

¿Sería Draco un Slytherin? ¿Compartirían habitación? Sabía bien que la orgullosa casa de las serpientes las habitaciones eran compartidas tan solo por dos ocupantes. El pobre Blaise podía dar fe de ello, siempre el mal tercio.

Neville le sacó de dudas, empeorando sus sospechas—: Anda, vamos a nuestra habitación, Ean.

Harry estuvo tenso todo el camino. Habitaciones de dos. Neville y él en una. ¿Cuál podía ser la sorpresa?

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, descubrió que era la sorpresa más maravillosa que su viejo amigo le podía dar.

Draco.

Bello y joven y… ¿Gryffindor?

Sus carcajadas descolocaron a los dos chicos que le miraban extrañados.

— Bueno, yo os dejo solos, que me espera una belleza en el salón —dijo Neville despidiéndose, no sin antes indicar con un gesto a Draco que la noche había sido dura para su compañero—. Estad visibles en una hora que a la una se acaba la fiesta, ¿eh?

Harry no pudo evitar abrazarle lleno de emoción, sabiendo que en una hora él no estaría allí para despedirse. —Gracias —le dijo enternecido.

Neville palmeó su hombro y les dejó solos.

El silencio que siguió fue sepulcral. Harry se maravillaba que ese año no tuviera que inventarse raras historias para estar con su amor. Si había entendido bien las insinuaciones de Neville, Draco Malfoy era su pareja en esa realidad.

Por eso no esperaba el manotazo que recibió en el hombro.

— Te dije que no debíamos bailar delante de todos, Snape.

Harry entendió por qué había sido castigado al escuchar la frase. Pero el nombre que la finalizó le hizo olvidarlo. Hasta se giró temeroso de encontrar al profesor de pie en la puerta.

— ¿Cccómo me has llamado? —preguntó sintiendo una punzante amenaza en su corazón. No podía ser. Era imposible que fuese ése su apellido.

— Lo siento —se disculpó el rubio, acariciando el hombro abusado antes de rodearle con sus brazos—. Hoy nada de apellidos.

Deshizo el abrazo para mirar a su pareja a los ojos.

— ¿Qué te ha hecho esta vez el bastardo?

Parecía saber dónde buscar las heridas, ya que por alguna razón (que Harry no quiso preguntar), primero examinó sus manos, y luego revisó enseguida su rostro, frunciendo el ceño ante el labio roto. Le lanzó un hechizo curativo que parecía tener bastante dominado, y luego frunció el ceño de nuevo, ante la herida en la sien.

Harry amaba esa expresión, cuando parecía enfadado pero en realidad estaba demasiado preocupado para estarlo. La veía cada vez que volvía de alguna misión importante a la que su esposo no había podido ir.

La placidez que sentía al observar el rostro de su amado se acabó de pronto al escuchar sus palabras—: Oh, Merlín —profirió mientras curaba la pequeña herida de la sien—. Si no fuera tu padre…

Draco estaba tan ocupado buscando más posibles heridas, que no se percató de la súbita tensión en el cuerpo de Harry.

Su padre. Snape era su padre en esa realidad.

— Anda Ean, vamos a la cama —dijo Draco viendo la palidez del rostro de su novio—. Sé una manera de que olvides a ese bastardo.

Harry estaba tan afectado, que se dejó llevar como un muñeco, sin moverse un ápice mientras permitía que Draco le desnudase.

La noción de que Snape fuera su padre era tan horrible, que por un momento dudó entre yacer con lo que para él era de algún modo el fantasma de su esposo, o apartar esos placenteros planes para asesinar a Snape y vengar de nuevo a su Draco.

Tan solo le retuvo el preferir un recuerdo de su amor a tener que ver un momento más a su asesino.

Aunque en esa realidad fuese alguien muy importante en su vida, seguía comportándose como el bastardo que era.

Pero no le robaría un segundo más de su Draco.

— Te amo —dijo sinceramente, viendo en el rubio que le consolaba a su propio marido.

El físico era el mismo a su edad, pero lo que apreciaba más era su gentileza al tratarle, su dulzura al cuidarle, despojándole lentamente de su ropa, como solía hacer en su propia realidad, y como él nunca había lograr, impaciente por ver ese cuerpo que amaba.

Pero ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad. Tenía un maravilloso cuerpo a su disposición, uno joven, bello, y absolutamente dispuesto, a juzgar por el bulto apretado a su espalda.

Y lo mejor es que respondía al nombre perfecto—: Draco…

— Sí amor —respondió el rubio, contento de haber encontrado al fin respuesta en su novio. Nunca le había costado tanto animarlo tanto después de una sesión de “cariño” con su padre.

— Déjame a mí hoy…

El Gryffindor asintió extrañado, contento pero extrañado. A su Harry le solía gustar rudo y duro cuando estaba de ese humor. Definitivamente hoy había pasado algo más en aquellas habitaciones privadas que sólo el jefe de la casa Slytherin y su hijo visitaban.

Se estiró en la cama y se dejó desnudar, sorprendido ante la expresión de adoración con que le miraba su novio. Ean era dulce y cariñoso con él, pero no perdía ese punto Slytherin que le impedía entregarse del todo, siempre cauto y contenido.

Pero esa noche Ean había insistido en bailar con él frente a toda la escuela, asumiendo el castigo que con seguridad vendría después. El maldito le había prohibido relacionarse con ningún Gryffindor, después de oír los rumores que le relacionaban con él; un león, un Malfoy, un pobretón…

Y aún así, su hijo se había negado a llevar su relación a escondidas, como haría cualquier miembro de su astuta casa. Por él había recibido más de un golpe, y seguramente recibiría muchos más, antes de que se graduaran ese curso y Ean fuese a vivir a su casa.

Sonrió tiernamente al ver cómo su novio se había quedado mirando su corbata.

— Ahora me insultarás —comentó ligeramente, siendo los colores de sus casas uno de sus principales motivos de peleas.

— El rojo te queda bien —dijo asombrando al rubio—. Con esa piel tan pálida…

Acarició tiernamente el rostro de su amado, tan solo unos años más joven que la última vez que lo vio en su realidad. Realmente ese color le favorecía. Pero no estaba bien, no era apropiado. Cogió la corbata que hacía rato ya no colgaba de su cuello, y la cambió por la roja y amarilla, haciendo reír al rubio que se retorcía bajo él, fingiendo contrariedad.

— ¡No me pongas eso! ¡Aparta la piel de serpiente!

Forcejearon entre risas y besos, Harry disfrutando como no hacía en años.

Al final Draco acabó con la corbata de Slytherin al cuello. Como única prenda de ropa.

Harry se embelesó con la imagen de su cuerpo adornado por los colores de la casa que tanto amaba, al menos en su realidad.

Hizo un camino de besos a lo largo de la prenda, bajando peligrosamente hacia las caderas, que Draco elevaba impaciente, y subiendo por el lado contrario, ignorando los ruegos de su amante.

— Venga Ean, no te hagas de rogar. ¡Me he disfrazado por ti! ¡Fetichista!

Entre las risas y jadeos, de ambos, Harry siguió el camino correcto con su boca y acabó donde Draco le quería, entre sus piernas. Le saboreó lentamente, grabando cada momento en su mente para rememorarlo después, en su solitaria realidad.

De pronto recordó la sugerencia de su suegro, justo cuando Draco abría más las piernas para él, en evidente invitación.

Realmente Draco siempre había sido el que le recibía en su interior. Quizás Lucius tenía razón y no debía volver a hacerle el amor a otro buscando lo que no volvería a tener. Si se ofrecía él, no dañaría los recuerdos de todas las veces que le había hecho el amor a su Draco.

— No —dijo resuelto, incorporándose y cerrando las piernas del joven que tenía bajo él—. Hoy necesito que me folles tú.

Draco tardó en responder, sorprendido. Cuando lo hizo, ya estaba sentado al lado de su novio.

— ¿Tú te encuentras bien? —preguntó divertido, conociendo a su orgulloso novio, que muy pocas veces le hacía el honor de entregarle su cuerpo.

Harry asintió divertido, encontrando tierno a su amante a pesar de que él aparentaba la misma edad. Pero por dentro no la tenía. Ese viaje en especial sentía su edad y su pena más que otros años. Quizás se debía a la depresión en que había estado sumido…

Valorando la ocasión con la dedicación que merecía, Draco se lanzó sobre su novio, antes de que cambiara de opinión.

Le preparó lentamente con los dedos mientras le distraía sugerentemente con la boca, con una inexperiencia que divirtió a Harry, los pocos segundos en que pudo centrarse con todo el placer que estaba sintiendo.

Cuando Draco (joven hormonal e impaciente), intentó girarle, Harry se negó categóricamente. Quería admirar su rostro todo lo que pudiera, antes de volver a su realidad y quedarse únicamente con un triste recuerdo.

Se colocó en posición, ayudado por una almohada mientras el rubio lo miraba extrañado.

— Estás muy raro hoy —comentó mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

Harry besó ese característico entrecejo, sonriendo condescendiente. —Compláceme.

— Yo te hago lo que quieras amor, pero luego vas a ver a Madame Pomfrey. Esos golpes en la cabeza…

— Ahora no, Draco por favor…

Sabiendo cómo podía estropear el ambiente la única mención del nombre de su padre, complació a su novio. Aún con los dedos dentro de Harry, Draco se dedicó a la misma labor que antes le habían dedicado a él. Le complació besando su plano estómago, subiendo hacia su pecho y deleitándose con sus erectos pezones. Y pudo comprobar gustoso que no era la única parte de su anatomía que estaba absolutamente erecta.

Y siguió complaciéndole. Gustoso. Tan gustoso que una vez en su estrecho interior tuvo que detenerse tras unas pocas embestidas, para que no se acabara pronto el placer tan intenso que no solía sentir. No de ese modo…

— Ean… Ean… no puedo…

— No te contengas —le pidió Harry, más emocionado que excitado. Ver el rostro de su esposo arrebatado de placer, le complacía más que alcanzar su propia culminación. Aunque debía admitir que aquellas mejillas sonrojadas, el flequillo pegado a la frente sudorosa, los jadeos, los labios fruncidos en una expresión de contención, le estaban comenzando a excitar de una forma alarmantemente seductora.

Pero Draco no iba a dejar a su novio a medias, y menos cuando éste no solía ponerse bajo él. Se las arregló para mantener el equilibrio con una sola mano, en esa nueva posición que nunca había probado, no al menos con él encima.

Y funcionó. Funcionó exquisitamente, en opinión de Harry. Sentir la caricia de su amante sobre su polla erguida fue el detonante que necesitaba para explotar en un estallido de placer.

Con su orgasmo provocó el de su amante, que tan solo con observar en su rostro el gozo que estaba sintiendo, se corrió, esta vez sin poder evitarlo.

Para Draco fue el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

Para Harry el más importante, aunque él aún no lo sabía.

Se quedaron cálidamente abrazados, disfrutando aún de las placenteras sensaciones que habían experimentado.

Harry perdió la noción del tiempo, hasta que unos golpecitos en la puerta le alertaron de la hora. Casi inmediatamente sintió el tirón que le llevaría lejos de ese Draco con el que tan bien se había sentido. Apenas pudo despedirse de aquellos magníficos ojos grises.

Ean tendría que lidiar con la situación, el golpe en la cabeza disculparía su lapsus…  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Cuando llegó a la Mansión, se encontró con que el comedor estaba inusualmente concurrido, para ser Halloween.

Estaban Lucius y Narcisa, pero Voldemort y Bella les acompañaban.

A su entrada se hizo el silencio, y se sintió examinado por cuatro pares de ojos.

Su sonrisa les desconcertó.

— Buenas noches. ¿Qué tal la fiesta, Bella? —preguntó como si no hubiese estado encerrado en casa los últimos meses.

Se acercó a su _tía_ Bella y le besó en la mejilla, sorprendiendo a todos de nuevo cuando besó también al Lord. Solo él lo hacía, pero no muchos lo habían presenciado. El líder, agradablemente emocionado, le acarició la cintura, aunque a Harry le extrañó que la caricia llegara a su vientre.

— Si me disculpáis, estoy cansado.

Después de besar a sus _padres_ , se deslizó por los pasadizos de su mansión hacia el despacho de Draco, donde había trasladado el pensadero y su colección de recuerdos.

En una nueva botellita que, supuso, Lucius había dejado especialmente para ello, colocó la reciente vivencia y la etiquetó, una vez más.

**HALLOWEEN 2009**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Ean Snape**


End file.
